


The Gobstopper Game

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blindfolds, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic klance, French Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron), Vibrators, candy sex, gobstoppers will not be going up people's assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: A little game is taken too far...





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know, it's sad that I was eating Gobstoppers and got this idea. I need serious help..

Keith sat on the black sofa in his living room he shared with his boyfriend, Lance, reading a book on mericats. He didn't know why, but he just found it and started reading it. It had so far been a long, quiet day. Keith had nothing to do for the day, and that's why he was trying to enjoy the different things he found. Honestly, he wasn't enjoying the book about mericats.

Keith sighed and placed the book down on the coffee table in front of him. He checked the clock on the TV box. '7:50' it read. Keith gently ran his hand through his black hair. He decided to pull it into a small ponytail while he thought about the person that should've been home. Lance had been working all day. It left him with nothing to do, and be in a constant state of asking Lance when he'd be home.

Now Keith had no right to complain. Lance's job required him to work from home, but sometimes he had to go in for it. But Lance had left without a word. He did leave a minor, unnoticeable note for Keith, which took him a good ten minutes to notice that morning. Keith pulled the note from his back pocket, unfolding it and rereading it.

 

> _Hey babe, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I promise I'll make it up to you._
> 
> _Hugs and kisses, Lance <3_

Keith chuckled at the cheesy note, folding it back up and placing it back in his pocket. Keith was curious as to how Lance would make up for his absence, but in the meantime he should make some dinner. Keith wasn't much of a cook, so he'd probably heat up a plate full of pizza rolls for the both of them. Keith got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to start up the meal.

As Keith placed the 50 pizza rolls into the oven, he heard his name being called and the opening and closing of the front door.

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed, dumping his bag at the door. "Keith!!" Okay, you would really consider it whining. Keith exited the kitchen and made his way over to his whining boyfriend.

"Yes?" Keith replied. Lance answered with a big hug, which Keith returned. Lance held Keith close, lifting the smaller man off the ground slightly. He breathed in his scent, before smelling the cooking pizza rolls.

"Awe," Lance hummed, placing Keith back down. "You made me pizza rolls?"

"They're cooking." Keith answered.

"Well I'm glad I got home before you burned down the house." Lance stated with hints of laughter following after.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith questioned, clearly offended.

"I'm kidding." Lance laughed. He snaked his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him closer. Lance and Keith shared glances. Keith elevated himself for a kiss, which Lance happily gave him. Both smiled into the kiss.

"So," Lance pulled away from the kiss. "What did you do while I was gone?" Keith blushed, looking down. His hands rested on the Cuban's chest, gripping his shirt.

"Waited for you to come back.." Keith mumbled. A wide grin grew on Lance's face, tears even welling up. He picked up Keith and hugged him tightly, scaring Keith slightly.

"Oh my God I love you so much~!" Lance cooed. Keith's face was flushed red, his face pressed into Lance's neck as he was lifted off the ground. Lance placed him back down and began pressing kisses all over Keith's face. Keith shook his head and pushed Lance's face away from his.

"What are you doing?!" Keith shouted. He did his best to hide his blush, turning away from him.

"Awe don't be like that, Keith." Lance hugged Keith from behind, placing his head in the crook of Keith's neck. Lance's breaths sent chills down Keith's spine. The two stood like that for a good minute, savouring each other's presence.

"I love you.." Lance whispered into Keith's skin.

Keith smiled. "I love you too.." Lance smiled back, pressing it into his lover's neck. Lance then remembered something.

He slipped away from Keith saying, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Keith turned and watched Lance go back to his bag, digging through it. Keith tilted his head as Lance returned back to him with something in his hands. Lance was holding a bag full of Gobstoppers. Keith knew they were since they were his favorite.

"I picked them up during lunch break. They're your favorite, right?" Lance asked.

"Mhm," He murmured. He watched as Lance opened the bag and took one of the small candy orbs out of the bag. He motioned it towards Keith's mouth. Keith grinned softly, wrapping his lips around the sweet and taking it from Lance's fingers. Keith's smile grew at the delicious flavour watering in his mouth. Cherry.

Lance swallowed back at the feeling of Keith's tongue and lips brushing against his fingers as he took the candy. He really wanted to try it.

"Um," Lance swallowed back again. "I uh.." Keith glanced up at Lance, still eroding the hard candy in his mouth. "I..I want to try something." Keith bite down on the Gobstopper. What was left of the candy was chewed up and swallowed.

"Okay."

"It's called the Gobstopper Game." Lance stated. He took another Gobstopper out of the small bag of them. He twisted the candy between his fingers nervously. "One person has a Gobstopper in their mouth," Lance popped the sweet into his mouth. "And the other person has to take it out of their mouth."

"How?" Keith questioned. The idea of the game made no sense to him.

"Like this." Lance leaned in, gently grabbing Keith's face and pulling him into a kiss. Lance slipped his tongue into the Korean's mouth, along with the candy. Keith was shocked by the action but easily melted into it. Lance's hands gripped on Keith's lower body and Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. Lance brushed the candy over Keith's tongue, allowing him to taste the liquefying candy. Keith mewled at the heated kiss, feeling Lance's grip tighten. Each tongue rubbed against each other roughly. Neither were trying to take the candy away from anyone, they were sharing the great, flavourful kiss.

When the Gobstopper was left to a small little ball of flavour, Lance left the kiss and the candy in Keith mouth to finish. Keith gasped as their lips parted. He bit down on the candy, finishing it off. The two stared at each other, eyes full of bliss. Lance grabbed another candy and placed it between his teeth. His eyes were challenging, almost daring Keith to try for the candy. Keith leaned back into another kiss.

The two kissed each other harshly. They pressed the candy against each other's tongues, sharing the fruity taste. Lance swiped it from Keith's mouth, breaking the kiss. Lance quickly tapped Keith's thigh, signaling him to jump. Keith was too familiar with the action, jumping up. Lance held him up, keeping a tight grip on his ass. Keith reattached their lips. Keith's tongue went for the candy wrapped in his partner's tongue. He got a quick taste of the cherry flavour. Lance pushed the candy onto Keith's tongue, triggering a moan out of him.

Keith swooped the sweet from Lance's mouth, pulling it into his own. Keith pulled away from the kiss, finishing off the candy. Lance placed Keith back down on the floor, still holding him close. He placed kisses on the male's neck, receiving gentle giggles.

"Get the candy bag for me, okay babe?" He whispered to him, still placing kisses on his neck. Keith chuckled and nodded, pecking Lance's cheek. While Keith went to get the candy bag, Lance made his was over to the living room onto their couch. Lance made himself comfortable. He noticed that is was taking the mullet head a bit long to return to him. Keith eventually made his way into the living room. From the looks of it Keith popped a few Gobstoppers in mouth already.

"What took you so long?" Lance asked, pulling Keith into his lap.

Keith placed the bag of round sweets on the coffee table before answering, "I had to turn off the oven." Lance had almost forgotten about the pizza rolls, that probably could've killed them while they were having their fun.

"But ignore that." Keith straddled the Cuban, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Lance knew he was in for it. Keith only made that face when he was horny or really confident. Either way, it was hot in Lance's eyes. Keith stuck his tongue out, showing his colourful tongue and the two Gobstoppers resting on the muscle. Lance smirked and pulled him closer, taking his tongue into his mouth.

Their wet muscles wrestled each other for the sweets. Lance's hands lowered to Keith's ass, gripping it tightly. Keith responded with a moan and slight jerk with his hips. Lance grunted in the kiss, taking a Gobstopper from Keith's mouth and pulling away. Lance sucked on the candy as he studied Keith's body. Lance removed one of his hands from Keith's ass to his processing bulge. He massaged the part, pressing down and moving in a circular motion. Keith gasped and gripped Lance's shirt.

"L-Lance!" He moaned. Lance bit down on the candy and chewed what was left of it.

"You like that, don't you?" Lance questioned. Keith was quivering underneath Lance's touch. His cock was almost completely rock hard at this point. "You like me touching you. You get hard at the thought of me fucking you."

Keith panted, not really knowing what to say. His face was hot along with his body. His dick was starting to hurt from his undergarment holding it down.

"Well?"

"Yes. I love the idea of you fucking me." Keith stated. "I want you to claim me as yours."

Lance smirked, instantly pulling down Keith's pants and underwear. Keith was relieved from the stress off his cock, yet it was replaced with pleasure right away. Keith stifled a moan and embraced the feeling of Lance's large hands stroking his dick. He glanced down at the action, impossibly becoming even redder at the face.

"Give me another candy." Lance ordered. Keith hesitated, but leaned in. He kissed Lance, pushing the halfly eroded candy into his mouth.

Lance pulled away and said, "Thanks babe."

Once Keith was about to bust, Lance stopped jerking him off. Lance laid Keith on his back on the couch, and Lance got up from the couch.

"I'll be back in a second babe." Lance placed a quick kiss on Keith's lips. Keith heard the light patter of footsteps leaving him alone. He was panting slightly from the pleasure, and the pain of his hardened cock. Keith reached for his dick, beginning to jerk himself off. He whined at the touch, his panting increasing.

"Lance.." He choked out. His mind focused on the thoughts of Lance fucking him. His whines were gradually becoming louder, imagining Lance's dick inside him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lance questioned, making Keith stop. Lance went back over to the couch, his eyes dark with lust.

"Lance-" Keith moaned.

"Turn over." Lance ordered. Keith panted as he obeyed his partner's orders. Keith was used to Lance ordering him around when they had sex. It mostly was beneficial for Keith in the end, because whenever he did obey Lance he would be awarded greatly. But, from the sound Lance's tone, he was going to be punished.

"Stick your ass up." Keith did as told and was struck in the ass. Keith gasped in pleasure. He whined as he felt Lance massage his ass after the strike. Lance always massaged Keith's ass after he spanked him, and Keith loved it.

"It's bad to jerk off without me watching." Lance whispered to Keith. He spanked Keith again, resulting in a loud moan escaping the Korean's mouth. Lance smirked as he massaged Keith. Lance reached over and got a Gobstopper from the bag of them, popping a few into his mouth.

"You can turn back around now." Lance told him. Keith panted and turned back. His eyes met with Lance's and he smiled.

"Lance.." Keith breathed. Lance leaned down, letting their noses brush against each other.

"You look so beautiful when you're horny." Lance whispered.

"Am I not beautiful all the time?" Keith joked.

"Well," Lance chuckled. "I guess you are."

"Hey!" Keith chuckled back. They had a little laugh fest, both their foreheads touching and smiling like idiots.

"I love you Keith." Lance spoke.

Keith grinned. "I love you too."

Both of their eyes locked, both filled with love, bliss, and a dire need for each other. Lance leaned in and connected their lips. Their lips were in sync with each other. Keith moaned softly as Lance rutted himself into Keith. Lance slipped his tongue into Keith's mouth and let him savor the sweet treat. Keith helped Lance undress, taking off his shirt while Lance took off his pants and undergarment.

Now the two were naked, sweaty, and horny. Lance placed a Gobstopper into Keith's mouth to keep him occupied.

"Alright Keith," Lance started, picking up a familiar object to Keith. He pouted though, really just wanting Lance to fuck him at the moment. It was the vibrating pill. It had a glow to it since it had been cleaned recently.

"I'm gonna have to use this for a little bit." Lance started to lube up the thick pill. "If you misbehave, I'll have to use it longer, understood?"

Keith nodded in reply, licking his lips at the thought of the pill being inside him. Sometimes when Keith would _really_ misbehave, Lance would leave the pill in him on the highest setting, tie him up and leave him in their bedroom for an hour. Keith would be a drooling mess on those days. The only thing leaving his mouth was moans, Lance's name and drool he was experiencing so much pleasure.

His dick twitched in excitement at the idea.

"Come here, babe." Lance called. Keith went over to Lance, positioning himself right for Lance to put in the pill. "Good boy." He praised. Keith stifled a gasp as the pill was put into him. He shuddered as Lance put on the lowest setting and pressed butterfly kisses all over Keith's neck.

"You're doing great, Keith." Lance said, putting up another setting. Keith moaned as the vibrations were sent all throughout his body. He gripped Lance's shoulder, breathing heavily. Lance smirked, enjoying Keith's adorable pleasured face. Lance got two Gobstoppers and placed one in his mouth.

"Here, Keith." He put the sweet to Keith's lips and let him take it into his mouth. Keith sucked on the candy, swallowing the fruity taste. Lance smirked and set the vibrator up another level higher. Keith gasped in pleasure at the increase vibrations. He grasped the back of Lance's hair, burying his head in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Lance... Lance I- AH!" Keith's eyes grew wide as he released onto Lance and himself.

Lance chuckled and teased, "Such a shame, you couldn't even get to the highest level." Keith panted as small drops of drool spilled out of his mouth.

"Sadly," Lance began. "I'm not done with you yet." Lance then set the pill up to the highest level. Keith groaned at the pleasurable vibrations, all of it going to his dick. He gradually got hard again, gripping tightly onto Lance.

"No." Lance stated. Keith was confused, but he was then pushed down onto the couch. "You don't come without my permission, Keith." Lance grabbed a thick strip of cloth and tied Keith's hands behind his back. Keith whined, his eyes tearing up as he looked at Lance. Lance poked his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Awe, I can't look at you cry." He leaned over kissing his face. He grabbed something from the table, but he kept Keith distracted from it by kissing his neck.

"Lance." Keith choked, moving and causing the pill to hit him in the right spot. He gasped before moaning, "I.. I need you..."

Lance clicked his tongue, hovering his face over Keith's. "You know not to be impatient, Keith." Lance then placed a blindfold over Keith's eyes. Keith whined, resisting the blindfold. Lance growled and slapped Keith's ass. Keith cried out and embraced the pain. He knew he needed to stop, for Lance wasn't massaging him after that spank.

Lance leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Who's in charge?" Lance started to thrust the pill in and out of Keith.

Keith choked before whining, "Y-You are.."

"And who are you going to listen to?"

"You.."

"And," Lance pulled the pill out of Keith, causing him to groan. "Who's going to be a good boy?"

"I.." Keith panted. "I'm gonna be a good boy."

"That's right." Lance hummed. He lubed up his cock before pressing the head against Keith's hole. "You want my cock, don't you Keith?" Keith moaned out a yes in reply.

Keith needed to see Lance's face right then. Whenever they had sex, Keith always needed to see and touch Lance at all times. So this was considered utter torture to him. Lance leaned down and pressed their bodies together before pushing his dick into Keith. Keith gasped out in pleasure and pain, adjusting to Lance's cock. He tried to grab Lance in some place, but the cloth keeping his wrists together was preventing him from doing so. Lance let out a low chuckle before pushing the rest of his dick into Keith. The blindfold was damp with Keith's tears, some falling through mask. Lance kissed the tears away along with the pain. He reached over a grabbed a cherry Gobstopper, placing it against Keith's opened lips.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good babe." Lance whispered to his lover. Keith panted and let his tongue take in the candy, purposely running his tongue around Lance's fingers. Lance smirked before pulling out of Keith and slamming back in. Keith grunted out as he sucked on the Gobstopper. Lance started to thrust in and out of Keith at an even pace, adjusting just to where he hit Keith in the right spot.

Keith had turned into a moaning mess at this point. He had finished off the candy at this point, and was arching his back from the bliss.

"Lance.." He moaned. "Please- AH!"

Lance grunted as he started to speed up his pace. Keith clenched his fist and left his mouth gaped open.

"Lance!" Keith moaned once more. Lance moved Keith's to where they hooked on his shoulder to get a better angle to fuck Keith.

"Lance.." Keith panted. "Please..Please let me touch you-" He was cut off by Lance slamming hard into him, making him scream out a moan.

Lance looked down at his panting, hot boyfriend. He stopped thrusting into Keith and removed the blindfold from Keith's face. Keith looked straight at Lance as the other untied his wrists. The two shared a gaze before joining their lips together in a heated kiss. Lance then proceeded to fuck Keith, not disconnecting their lips for a second. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and pulled him closer.

They sound of their skin slapping into each other filled the room as Keith was fucked into the couch. Keith clawed and scratched at his boyfriend's back. There was a constant repeat of Lance's name being moaned from Keith's lip. Lance was thrusting into Keith at an impressive speed, making Keith feel completely lewd. The feeling of Lance hitting the right spot every time was overwhelming Keith. There was nothing to explain the immense pleasure he was experiencing right then.

"Lance-!" Keith moaned out, his breath hitching as panted from the rough love making. "I-I'm gonna-!"

"I know Keith," Lance breathed out. "I'm gonna cum too."

Lance pulled Keith up, holding him as he continued to thrust in and out of Keith. Both of their moans and grunts mixed together.

"Lance-!"

"Cum for me baby." Lance hummed right into Keith's ear. With all of the pleasure taking place and Lance whispering to Keith like that was just enough to make him release his load all over Lance and his stomach. Lance followed by shooting his load into Keith. Their heavy breaths softened down to where they could just hear each other. Lance and Keith looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They kissed each other gently, smiling into the loving kiss. Keith gasped slightly as Lance pulled out of him.

Lance let his lips graze over his lover's neck and smirked, "Want some more candy?"

Keith chuckled before replying, "Always."

 

*********

**Words: 3,452**


End file.
